The University of California, San Francisco, School of Nursing is responding to a Division of Nursing research grant solicitation to stimulate the development of nursing research related to the health needs of the nation, and to enhance the research efforts and resources of faculty members in schools of nursing with doctoral programs. The emphasis area selected for development is aging, chronic and terminal illness, and long-term care across the lifespan. Specific aims are: 1) to enhance the research resources and environment of the school; 2) to support specific research clusters in the areas of (a) chronic and terminal illness and its management, (b) delivery systems for the chronically ill and elderly, (c) education of the clinician/specialist and practitioner; and 3) to advance the research capability of the doctoral program.